


McKirk Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Star Trek: AOS, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just random drabbles from the academy days to the good old Enterprise. Some long, some short but all McKirk~</p><p>Their love for each other is a constant, if rocky, comfort. They would cross stars, move mountains and run through fire for each other and Hell they would do it all over again just to see the other smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Studies

Bones is studying, text book open on his knees and eyes scanning over the words repeatedly, over and over because damn, it’s just not going in. He rubs his temples, trying to turn the cogs in his brain while simultaneously hoping for a distraction.

"Hey Bones."

Except that one.

"I’m studying Jim." he glances up at the younger male who is standing over him as he lay back on the bed.

Jim grins almost infectiously, his eyebrows raising and Bones will be damned if Jim catches him smiling again. His chews his lip, diverting his attention back to the text book.

There’s a significant dip of weight at the end of the bed that inches closer towards him and Bones tries so hard to ignore it. He hears a soft, familiar breath as Jim smirks. He screws his eyes shut, refusing to make eye contact and raises his hand to stop him in his tracks.

"Jim-!"

His hand is held and with a sudden gentleness, he’s being kissed slowly as Jim entwines their fingers. The text book slides off his lap, as he adjusts, running a hand through Jim’s thick hair.

Fuck the text book.

"You can study me." Jim purrs into him.

Bones halts the kiss and opens his eyes to find stupidly blue ones gazing at him.

"You’re awful." he grumbles.

Jim begins to strip teasingly, knowing Bones is watching every movement and Bones can’t help but think to himself that Jim is a much better theory to revise than the forgotten book lying on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim never heard such a grunt, even by Bones. The low sound was appropriate, like every frustrating moment had built up over the day and released in that absurdly sexy growl.

"Mm, getting impatient Doctor?" he purred into Bones’s neck.

"Shut up." came the disgruntled reply.

He smiled, pleased with the reaction. His fingers slid under the older mans shirt, making light scratches over his chest. His smooth skin was delightful on his fingertips, so much so that Jim loved to make his mark on it.

Bones craned his neck to the side as Jim began kissing his jaw line, becoming less and less gentle as he moved. He licked the skin and bit his earlobe, making Bones squirm.

Bones pressed on Jim’s lower back with his large hands and pushed himself into his waist. Jim felt his erection through his trousers as they began to feel tighter than usual and bucked.

Bones gasped, grabbing Jim by the hips and keeping them plastered to his. They rubbed together and clothes all of a sudden became oh so bothersome.

"Eager?" Jim asked, trying to keep the shaky desire out of his voice.

Bones barely gave him time to react before he spun them round and slammed him against the wall.

"You’ve no idea." he chuckled roughly and gave him a little glare that failed at hiding his amusement.

Jim sighed happily when Bones claimed his mouth with his own. He figured he couldn’t hold down Bones for long anyway.

Bones slipped in his warm tongue swiftly and Jim groaned because God it felt good to have Bones take control. He still managed to take off Bones’s shirts but not before the waistband of his trousers was being teased. He leaned his crotch, into Bones’s hands and he felt the grin into his lips.

Bones slowly, deftly, drifted his fingers into his trousers. He pressed his palm against his erection, fingers tracing the length.

"Damn, Bones." he breathed heavily.

Bones retreated his hand all of a sudden. Jim moaned and took hold of Bones’s shoulders.

"Why are you doing that?" he whined, pulling back.

Bones was still smiling as he removed Jim’s shirts and haphazardly threw them to the side. He held Jim's hands.

"Bed." he said, leading Jim over to said spacious bed.

Jim complied and let his partner push him down into the soft sheets. He soon felt a weight on top of him, a particular hardness in his groin and the tickle of stubble as he was being bitten and kissed and licked but damn he needed more.

"I need you, Leonard."

He grinned, knowing what the use of his first name coming from him would do to the Doctor.

Bones paused for all but a second and with haste, both of their undergarments were removed. Jim nearly laughed at their clumsy fumbling but a familiar click! alerted him.  
There was a feint squirting sound and Jim shuddered.

Bones spread the cold lubricant over him and he writhed in anticipation. His legs were brought over Bones’s shoulders in something that was certainly new. His shoulders weighed into the mattress as Bones adjusted.

His index finger went entered him easily, moving slowly and every motion made Jim crave more and more. His hips rocked and he tried not to dig his heels into Bones’s neck. He clenched around his long fingers as they massaged and circled, moving in and out wonderfully.

With his free hand, Bones began stroking him with tortuous skill. He ran his thumb over the head and started to pump up and down, squeezing as he got closer to the bottom of his length and loosening as he went higher. That tactic was proven way to make Jim's throat whine and vibrate in a moan.

He slipped in another finger and alternated one and another, each time faster before inserting both. Jim slapped his hands down on Bones’s arms to stop him desperately clinging to the sheets. He felt outrageously hot in his core and it was only getting hotter. Every slight graze and touch was exhilarating and made blood pound in his veins.  
He was getting close but lord he still needed more.

Completely in tune, Bones went out of him and leant down to kiss Jim’s inner thigh. He looked up and his eyes softened for a moment. Jim would testify that when he looked at him like that, Bones made him feel like the luckiest man in the world.

Then his face was up again and he pulled him closer. So close and he was ready.

Bones pushed himself inside and Jim curled his toes. He groaned loudly without restraint, clenching his muscles around Bones who seemed to have moaned in unison as his head tilted back. He throbbed uncontrollably, aching in bliss as he was taking Bones in.

Slow moving at first, Bones was ever gentle but a small whimper from Jim urged him on.

Their breathing seemed to coincide but his friends distinct gruff tone reached his ears. He couldn’t make it out but it sounded very much like his name. His nails dug into his arms as Bones took hold of him again with increased speed, furiously pumping.

He sped up. pounding in and out of him, cursing and grunting, His free hand dug into the bed for support while Jim's legs bent beneath him. Jim could tell he was as close as he was. It was like he was beginning to overflow.

"Leonard-!" he practically begged.

It was getting too much, he was tightening up like a coiled spring with Bones on him and in him. Anything more would make him explode.

"I’ve got ya."

That was enough and Jim faded into white. His vision blurred as he came long and hard over his own chest. He let out a ragged breath he was holding and sighed when he felt Bones’s pulsing climax inside of him.

There was a brief moment when they sighed each others names and remained utterly still until his friend collapsed on top of him, the sweat on his forehead making his fringe stick to him messily. Jim laughed at the state they were in and fidgeted, trying to get his legs into a more comfortable position as his muscles convulsed warmly. He kissed Bones who responded in kind, sweetly running his fingers through his hair.

They burrowed themselves under the covers and took to each others arms. Bones rested his chin atop Jim’s head and he traced patterns on his back idly.

"Mm, love ya, Jim." he murmured.

"Love you too, Bones." Jim chimed lazily. "I should seduce you more often."

"Shut up." Bones grumbled but Jim could hear the happiness in his voice and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahehehe I published smut~
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated so drop a comment if you can~

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making this a continous series seeing how it's a good way to get back into writing via drabbles.
> 
> McKirk is the ship of angst so be prepared for it~
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated so drop a comment if you can~


End file.
